Venus Justice
Venus Justice is one of the main characters in the upcoming Ace Attorney: Future Hope. She is from the future of 2054 and is the daughter of Athena and Apollo Justice. Venus comes to the past of 2029 as part of her bar exam to become an official lawyer. She attends all of the trials in the game, either as the main attorney or the assistant attorney. She is also one of the defendants of the game's final trial, Future's Turnabout, alongside Melinda Edgeworth. Appearance Venus is an attractive, young adult starting her 20's. Abilities Personality Venus is by heart a kind-hearted and emotional girl that hates seeing others cry. Because of her parents, she has a strong belief in her client's innocence. Profile Name: Venus Jubilee Age: 20 Occupation: Defense Attorney "Venus is a junior lawyer from the year 2054 who came to the past as part of her bar exam. Only the Wright Anything Agency and a few others in the past know this fact. She also lost her father in 2044." Updated Profile Name: Venus Metis-Jubilee Justice Age: 20 Occupation: Junior Attorney "Venus is from the future of 2054 who came to the past for her bar exam. She is the daughter of Athena Cykes and Apollo Justice and will be born in 2034." History Year 2034 - 2044 Venus was born in 2034 to Athena and Apollo Justice. Her parents would take her back and forth between the United States and Khura'in when she was young and was promised to one day own the Justice Law Offices in Khura'in after some years in the Wright Anything Agency. While home-schooled, she learned about the court system despite her young age and was named the "Justice Prodigy" by the employees of the Wright Anything Agency and Khura'in citizens by the time she was nine. When in the United States, her aunt Trucy would babysit her whenever Athena had work, though her parents would take her on some of their investigations and observe trials. Other times, she was watched alongside Lillian Blackquill-Rose by her two fathers. She is also close friends with Melinda Edgeworth through their parents and they became lawyer/prosecutor rivals with Lillian as the judge figure. When she started going to public school in third grade, Venus was diagnosed with Athena and Apollo's abilities and the ability to glimpse into the future, though she didn't think it was serious. Venus didn't have many friends outside of law enforcement except Melinda and Lillian. The Haunting Night On Venus's 10th birthday, Athena gave her daughter her moon rock earring as good luck in the courtroom and Venus's grandmother, Thalassa, gave her the bracelet she still had, the other in Apollo's possession. But Venus's most special present in her opinion was that Apollo would be staying in the United States for a month, the longest he ever stayed since she was born. Halfway through Apollo's vacation, Venus had a vision of her father being killed before the real murder that she took for a nightmare. However, her vision came too late and she discovered, to her horror, Apollo's body. Venus joined her mother in searching for the murderer, only to find that the killer had committed suicide an hour after Apollo's murder. The two events traumatized Venus and she started calling her premonition powers a "curse". Bar Exam 2054 Ten years after the murder of Apollo, Venus enrolls in the Themis Law Academy alongside Melinda and Lillian. She took the lawyer course and passed her tests with flying colors before being set up with her bar exam. Venus was given a special Time Watch upgraded by Athena that she named "Horace", which will send her to the past of her choosing and anchor her to the past. She was joined by Melinda to the year 2029. First Trial in the Past Main article: ''The Idol Homicide Attempt'' and Turnabout Idol Venus arrives in the time after the murder of Akihiko Tatsumi to examine the crime scene. After figuring out how the murder occurred, she promises to get a not-guilty verdict. She is suddenly walked in upon Phoenix Wright and a visiting Apollo Justice and she makes her leave, promising to meet them at the trial the next day. As promised, Venus shows up in the Defendant Lobby and asks to assist Phoenix Wright in the trial. Vs Melinda Turnabout Wrestlers Reunion with Lillian Main article: Turnabout of Vision Venus appears to be more restless than the agency has seen, as the trial that will decide her father's fate is that day. Venus gets a call from Melinda, who is at the airport and has run into Lillian. Worried for their safety, she leaves the office and heads to the airport, where the tourist Patrick Hanble dies from numerous snake bites. When the suspect, airline attendant Lorrie Winfy is arrested, Venus immediately offers to take the trial without any input from the others. However, seeing that she was on the verge of a breakdown in her desperation, Apollo takes the case instead, much to Venus's horror. Future's Turnabout Main article: The Black Star Case Venus and Melinda prepare to return to the future, but Venus then has a vision and asks to look at Athena's earring close up. She returns it after a few minutes when suddenly, she is arrested for sources pointing to her planning to kill Phoenix Wright. Venus quickly warns Wright to be careful and asks that Trucy stays at Apollo's hotel room before she's taken to the station. After Wright and Edgeworth are sent to the hospital the next day after they were attacked, Venus is asked by Apollo what she saw in her vision and she tells him that she saw someone trying to kill Wright, Trucy and Edgeworth. She also explains that the police had confiscated her Time Watch and so she had to use an item in the past to anchor her, but she won't say what that item is. At the trial, Venus was brought to the stand after Melinda and Edgeworth. Venus said that she saw the attack happening and that she can't foretell her own actions, so it can't be her. However, her "ear scratching" habit finally bothered Apollo and he used his power to question her. Venus then nervously reveals her right ear, which has an earring just like Athena's and reveals that it's the item anchoring her to the past. Athena asks how she has an earring just like hers, and Venus confesses that she has switched them, the earring Athena is wearing belonging to Venus. Blackquill questions this, as Athena's earring is one of a kind. Before there can be any answers, Venus has a vision of Athena being shot and shields her, taking the bullet for her. Before she falls unconscious, she confesses that her mother gave her the earring. At the hospital during investigation, Apollo questions a healing Venus about the incident the day prior. Venus was hesitant until she finally states for them to understand that Athena is her mother. DLC: Homecoming Turnabout Main article: The Blackened Rose Investigation Venus, Melinda and Lillian were at their graduation ceremony for completing their bar exams. Relationships Apollo Justice Future Apollo is Venus's father. Apollo puts his daughter above work whenever special events come up and greatly loves her. Venus loves and admires her father in return. Past Athena Cykes/Justice Future Athena is Venus's mother. Athena cares very much for her daughter as does Apollo and likes to take her to work when she can handle it. Venus loves her mother as much as she loves her father. Past Venus is very close to the past version of her mother. Athena was very amazed about her origins from the future and insists that Venus call her by her first name. Phoenix Wright Future Phoenix is Venus's grandfather-in-law as she is his adoptive daughter's niece. Past Trucy Wright Future Past Lamiroir/Thalassa Gramarye Venus loves her grandmother and loves listening to her songs. She was given Thalassa's bracelet for her tenth birthday. Melinda Edgeworth Venus and Melinda are childhood friends and rivals in the courtroom. When not in court, Melinda likes to act less mature around Venus, calling her by her childhood nickname "Vee-Vee". Venus is very grateful to her friend, as she chose to go to the same time as her in case Venus needed mental support. Melinda constantly worries over Venus whenever she gets down about her past and reminds her that she's there for her. Ema Skye Future Past Lillian Blackquill-Rose Venus has known Lillian longer than Melinda and views the older girl as a cousin figure. Through the familial connection between Athena and Simon, the two are usually together under one of the watchful eyes of their parents, which lead to their close bond. Simon Blackquill Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Ace Attorney Category:Ace Attorney: Future Hope Category:AA:FH Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Wright Anything Agency Category:Defendants